


Relationships and Magic

by Caustic Remedy (xxSilverChaos)



Series: Stories in Progress (Ficlets) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plotbunnies, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/Caustic%20Remedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is well aware of how fragile mortals are, but it seems that Stark has forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A current work in progress, written after a night of drowning in frostiron feels. Not Beta'd. This probably won't be continued until a far later date. Sorry about that.

Loki's eyes widened as he looked down at the other males and freezes. It felt as if his whole world had narrowed down to the single point of Tony, standing at a dead standstill with a gun pointed right to his head as he held a repulser up to a villain's chest. They were at a draw but even he could see the finger twitching on the trigger. This one wouldn't be afraid to take Tony with him.

He didn't know what to do. He felt powerless for one painful seconds, watching as every failure flashed before his eyes. He couldn't save him, he wouldn't make it in time... The thoughts of failure were endless, but the protective flare of rage only grew stronger. With a twist of his hand, he disappeared and the movement went unnoticed by the group below.

He could make himself invisible and it would come in handy here to hide from the other Avengers, his brother would detect him, but he would be too late to stop him. Teleportation flashed him in a moment to Tony's side, unseen and unheard. He touched Star's shoulder, feeling the man in the suit beneath freeze at the sensation of Loki's magic invading him, but not acting, merely alerting Stark to his presence.

The gun in the others hand grew red hot in an instant with a twitch of his fingers and a bit of magic. The villain gave a shout and dropped his weapon, Tony on him in an instant, pinning him down and keeping him still. It was only a moment that he had to enjoy the relief of Tony being safe when the full force of Mjolnir crashed into him.

It seemed Thor had detected his magic after all, as slight as it had been. It was unlike the other, but he knew Thor had been searching for him. It was unfortunate that things would go this way, but it was not like he hadn't know he would be caught if he lingered. It was with a shout of Thor's name from a familiar voice that he vanished, the flash of green magic visible for all to see as he lost control of his magic.

"Loki!"

Thor's voice rang out in the quiet as he disappeared into nothing, appearing back in Tony's penthouse with a whimper of pain and a flash of out of control magic.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Loki's eyes narrowed as he met the fierce glare directed at him from those furious brown eyes. "Dammit, Loki, how many times do I have to tell you to trust me!"  
"You could have gotten the both of us killed out there!"

"Forgive me for trying to save you, Stark. At least now I know I shouldn't have bothered."

"I don't need you to save me! I was perfectly fine out there, Loki. I was handling it!"

"Handling it? That man had a gun pointed right at your temple, you foolish mortal! One squeeze of that trigger and you would have been dead. He wasn't going to hesitate, Tony."

The last words came out broken and cold and he could see the fracturing crack in the others eyes. The voice was rough, with none of it's usual velvety tones and Tony could not help but flinch.

"Loki..."

Tony sighed, even as the other male turned away from him. He slowly unclenched his fists, willing his tense muscles to relax even as the adrenaline rushed through his veins.

"Thank you."

He forced the words out past the knot in his throat, the fear of almost losing Loki fresh in his mind. Closing his eyes, he gave frustrated huff before moving closer to the Frost Giant.

He pressed into the others back which had stiffened in front of him and slid his arms around the taller male's waist.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

Tony didn't expect a response and wasn't surprised he didn't receive one, but the hand that settled on his arm was reassuring in it's own way. Loki's way of saying he had felt the same, no doubt.

They were pathetic.

Tony felt the urge to laugh and held it in. How in the world would they keep doing this? How would it work? He had no answers, but he would not give up what they had for the world. He didn't know what this was exactly, but he did know that he wasn't alone anymore. He had Loki and it was good, great, fantastic. No matter how often they fought, how much he wanted to slam the other into a wall until he understood his feelings, that wouldn't get either of them anywhere.

They were both too stubborn for anything to be easy. Loving Loki was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done. Even though he knew that, knew that keeping whatever this was a secret, would be impossible for very long, especially when Loki kept reacting like this... He couldn't make himself stop it. He couldn't call it off even if he wanted to anymore.

He wanted Loki, needed him on a level he was sure involved more then a little magic, but he wasn't angry, wasn't afraid. He only felt content knowing that Loki cared enough about him that he'd try to ensnare him like this...that was probably a result of magic too, but he didn't worry about it. Instead he clung tighter to Loki as he felt the male's tension slowly slip out of him until he was leaning back into Tony's embrace. The moment lasted a beat or two longer, before Loki pulled away and Tony let him.


End file.
